Lux Veritatis Mecum
by raccooncitizen
Summary: Fortsetzung von Angel Of Darkness. Lara & Kurtis begeben sich auf weitere Abenteuer in Griechenland und der Türkei, um die Menschen vor den Nephili zu retten. KAPITEL 10!
1. Cubiculum Nephili

Kapitel I - Cubiculum Nephili  
  
Ein Nephilim, Abkomme eines Engels und einer sterblichen Frau, hing gefesselt an einer Vorrichtung in der Mitte des Saales; sein anmutiger, gepeinigter und gefolterter Körper in ewigem Licht erstrahlt. Sein zurückgelehnter Kopf war eine drückende Last und in seinen leuchtenden Augen spiegelte sich der glühende Hass auf die Menschen wieder, die ihm grausame Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Innerlich war er stark, stärker, als er je zuvor gewesen ist. Er wusste, dass er noch einige wenige Qualen ertragen musste, um dann endlich wiedergeboren zu werden.  
  
Ich sprang von der Plattform direkt auf ihn zu und krallte mich an seinem Bein fest. Ich zögerte nicht, holte blitzschnell den Sanglyphen aus meinem Rucksack und heftete ihn an sein linkes Bein. Dieser schmolz sich in die zarte Haut und ließ sie hell aufleuchten. Der Nephilim begann zu beben. Blitzschnell griff ich eins der hängenden Seile, schwang mich elanvoll auf die untere Plattform und rannte.   
  
Der Sanglyph schien den Nephilim innerlich zu verbrennen und gebündelte Strahlen reinen grellen Lichtes schossen aus seinem hilflosen Körper heraus. Karel bemerkte die eskalierende Situation zu spät und eilte auf die Plattform zu, um die Maschine stoppen zu können. Gerade unter dem Nephilim fiel ein mächtiger Lichtstrahl auf ihn ein.   
  
Nie zuvor habe ich einen dermaßen schrecklichen, herzzerreißenden Schrei voller Entsetzen gehört. Ich rannte noch schneller. Der Raum erglühte in überirdischem Licht und kurz darauf erfolgte eine gewaltige Explosion.  
  
Im Nebenraum verlangsamte ich mein Tempo, kam zum Stehen und schnappte nach Luft. Meine eigenen Verletzungen waren im Moment das Allerletzte, was mich interessierte. Ich musste Kurtis finden. Von mir befanden sich zwei Gänge. Meine Intuition riet mir, den linken zu nehmen. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren spurtete ich diesen entlang, bis ich schließlich an eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Operationssaal. Nur für Personal' kam. Verdammt! Ich sprintete zurück und durch den anderen Gang, der mich direkt in die Arena führte.   
  
In der Mitte auf dem Boden befand sich ein riesiger Blutfleck und etwas Schimmerndes. Bei näherem Betrachten erkannte ich das Chirugai, doch sein Besitzer war nirgends zu sehen. Ich kniete mich langsam hin und hob es zögernd auf. Plötzlich schossen die fünf messerscharfen Klingen heraus. Die Waffe zuckte, drehte mich in die Richtung von Boaz' Versteck und zog ihre Schneiden genauso schnell wieder ein. Ich atmete etwas erleichtert auf und meine Lippen formten ein kleines Lächeln: Er lebt.   
  
Ich schritt in Boaz Versteck. 


	2. Caveat Impius

Kapitel II – Caveat Impius  
  
„Kurtis?" rief ich in den dunklen Raum. Leises Murmeln drang in meine Ohren. Vergebens tastete ich die Wand nach einem Lichtschalter ab. Ich zündete eine Magnesiumfackel an, entdeckte den Hebel für die Stromversorgung und betätigte ihn. Die Neonröhren erstrahlten in einem kalten blauen Licht. Ich befand mich in einer Leichenschauhalle. Gegenüber war Kurtis an die Wand gelehnt. Sein T-Shirt war um die Bauchregion mit Blut verschmiert und er schien fast bewusstlos zu sein. „Oh mein Gott!" rief ich verzweifelt, stürzte auf ihn zu und packte sofort ein Medipack aus.   
  
„Lara? Bist du es wirklich?"   
  
„Ja, ich bin es. Pass auf, ich muss deine Wunde versorgen." Ich hob sein T-Shirt hoch und erstarrte bei diesem grässlichen Anblick.   
  
„Sie... hat mir ... den Magen durchbohrt."   
  
„Rede mit mir, Kurtis. Bleibe bei Bewusstsein!"   
  
„Lara, ich... du... kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich habe schon zu viel Blut verloren." Er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und lächelte bitter. „Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dich... kennen gelernt zu haben, Lara Croft... auch wenn wir nicht viel Zeit hatten..."   
  
„Nein! Kurtis! Rede mit mir!" Sein keuchender Atem wurde ruhiger und immer leiser, er ließ die Augen zufallen.   
  
Ich verband die Wunde so gut und schnell ich konnte. „Halte durch, ich hole Hilfe" flüsterte ich ihm zu und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sein Körper unter meiner rechten Hand erschlaffte. Bittere Tränen strömten mein Gesicht herunter. Ich konnte meine Trauer nicht mehr zurückhalten und schrie mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Warum müssen immer diejenigen sterben, mir etwas Wert sind? Ich berührte sein Gesicht. „Kurtis, komm zurück. Verlass mich nicht" ich wollte seinen Tod einfach nicht wahr haben.  
  
Dann spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meiner Handfläche, die auf seiner Wunde ruhte. Es wurde warm und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde meine Hand durch Tausend Nadeln durchstochen werden. Die Intensität nahm zu und war bereits kaum auszuhalten. Unbewusst führte ich meine linke Hand zu meinem Bauch und merkte das selbe Prickeln in meiner Bauchgegend, als ob meine Innereien durch die Handfläche gezogen würden.   
  
Kurtis zuckte zusammen, keuchte, riss die Augen auf und schaute in mein fassungsloses Gesicht. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." flüsterte er. Einen Augenblick lang, in dem ich ungläubig und fassungslos wie gelähmt war, spürte ich, wie mein Herz auszusetzen schien. Ich öffnete den Mund, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. Wie konnte das sein? Er war doch tot. Entgeistert und fragend starrte ich ihn an. Er fuhr fort: „Du hast eine außergewöhnliche Aura. Indem du deine Hand auf meine Wunde gelegt hast, hast du unbewusst einen Kanal geöffnet, durch den deine Energie in meinen Körper fließen konnte. Du hast meine Blutung gestoppt und meine Magenwände fast regeneriert! Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal gerne genauer." Endlich bekam ich meine Stimme wieder: „Kurtis?" Pause. Er stand auf, hob mich und nahm mich in seine starken Arme. „Es ist alles okay, Lara, es geht mir gut." Er lebte. Der Gedanke breitete sich in mir aus, erfüllte mich mit Helligkeit. Was war das für ein Gefühl in mir? Unbeschreibliche Erleichterung? Eine Zentnerlast Schuld, die von mir abfiel? Oder reine Freude, Dankbarkeit, dass er am Leben war? Ich konnte es kaum fassen, schwang meine Arme um seinen Hals und inhalierte hungrig seinen maskulinen Duft. Mein Kopf vergrub sich in seinem T-Shirt und ich schluchzte leise, woraufhin er meinen Körper stärker an seinen presste und mir besänftigend über den Rücken streichelte. Ich fühlte mich sicher und geborgen. 


	3. Sentire Expergisci

Kapitel III – Sentire Expergisci  
  
Dieser Moment hätte für mich ewig andauern können. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich in den Armen eines Mannes dermaßen gehen lassen. Mein bisheriges Leben lief mir blitzartig vor den Augen ab: Meine Schulzeit, die Jugend und die damit verknüpften Probleme, mein erstes Abenteuer mit von Croy in Angkor Wat, meine Verlobung mit Earl William von Chestershire, mein kurz darauf folgender Flugzeugabsturz, der Tag der Veröffentlichung meines ersten Tagebuches, meine zahlreichen Abenteuer in der ganzen Welt und nicht zuletzt die Reise nach Ägypten, die für mich fast tödlich endete.   
  
Ich repositionierte meinen Kopf auf Kurtis' Schulter, sog die Luft tief ein und sah die Szene in den Galerien deutlich vor mir ablaufen. Ich befand mich schon öfter in Situationen, in der eine Waffe an meinen Hals gehalten wurde, doch meine scharfen Sinne und mein erstklassiges Reaktionsvermögen leisteten mir stets gute Dienste. Als ich jedoch seine Hand auf meinem Körper und seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte, entfiel mir einfach alles, was ich im Bezug auf Selbstbeherrschung über die vielen Jahre gelernt hatte. Kurtis hatte Gewalt über mich, und er wusste es.   
  
Etwas zu schroff befreite ich mich aus seinen muskulären Armen, trat einige Schritte zurück und verkündete: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden". Sein erst verständnisloser, meine Reaktion betreffender Blick verwandelte sich in ein neckisches Grinsen. Mir war, als hätte er gerade meine Gedanken gelesen. „Haben wir nicht etwas vergessen?" Fragend sah ich ihn an. Kurtis näherte sich mir, sodass ich seinen Atem mein Gesicht streifen spürte. Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte leise: „Du... möchtest diesen Ort wirklich ohne eine Erinnerung verlassen?" Lethargisch schloss ich die Augen und wartete auf den Kuss, doch zu meiner Überraschung streifte er einige Zentimeter an mir vorbei. „Wo sind die Amulettsplitter?" fragte er. Ich war sauer. Nicht auf Kurtis, sondern auf mich selbst. Was habe ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht? Ich betrachtete das Stehlen des Bildes im Louvre als einen fatalen Ausrutscher. Etwas dergleichen hatte einfach nicht wieder vorzukommen. „So etwas wirst du nicht noch einmal wagen, Kurtis. Und du, Lara, wirst so etwas nie wieder tatenlos hinnehmen.", dachte ich.  
  
„Also, wo sind sie?"   
  
„Wo ist was?" entgegnete ich in Gedanken, was er natürlich sofort bemerkte und es mit einem frechen Grinsen zu verstehen gab.   
  
„Wo hast du Eckhardt umgebracht?"   
  
„Streck mal deine Klinge aus! Vielleicht hast du Glück und sie führt dich genau dorthin!" entgegnete ich sarkastisch und wunderte mich selbst über eine solche Reaktion.   
  
„Hey! Noch lange kein Grund, mich anzufahren!".   
  
Ich mied seinen Blick und ging voran. „Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Ich hatte Eckhardt bereits mit zwei Amulettsplittern durchbohrt. Den dritten hat Karel mir aus der Hand gegriffen und ihn damit selbst erstochen."   
  
„Karel? Er hat doch für Eckhardt gearbeitet!"   
  
„Das dachte ich auch. Er war ein Nephilim und davon besessen, die alleinige Macht zu bekommen. Er konnte problemlos seine Gestalt ändern und verwandelte sich sogar in dich. Für einen Moment habe ich wirklich gezweifelt, dass du real bist." Ich schilderte ihm meinen Kampf mit ihm und das Ende des Nephilims.  
  
Wir betraten das Labor, ich ging auf Eckhardts Körper zu und zog die Splitter heraus. Kurtis sah mich skeptisch an: „Eckhardts Leiche ist hier. Aber wo ist Karels?" „Er muss sich wohl aufgelöst haben, als er vom Licht des Schläfers durchbohrt wurde." Eine karminrote dickflüssige Substanz befand sich auf dem Boden. Ich ging in die Hocke und wollte gerade prüfen, ob es sich um Blut handelte, als Kurtis mir an die Schulter fasste. Es war, als hätte mich ein Blitz durchfahren und ich war wie paralysiert. Ruhig und gelassen sprach er: „Ich will nicht, dass du das anfasst."   
  
„Warum habe ich eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass du Kontrolle über mich ausüben willst?" entgegnete ich. „Lara, das tue ich doch schon längst!" sagte er ernst, „Aber bitte, meinetwegen, stecke deine Hand da herein und ätze dir die Finger weg." Er sammelte ein Seil vom Boden auf und ließ es in die zähe Flüssigkeit fallen. Diese fing an zu sprudeln und löste schon nach einigen Sekunden den Strick vollständig auf. Ich blickte ihn kalt an und meinte: „Danke, ich bin dir was schuldig." Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu seinem Motorrad. 


	4. Seditio Animalus

Kapitel IV - Seditio Animalus  
  
Das novemberliche Wetter war einfach herrlich. Federleichte Schneeflocken tanzten in der strahlenden Mittagssonne, als Kurtis und ich den Ausgang erreichten. „Ich schlage vor, wir reservieren uns jetzt ein Hotelzimmer und gehen dann etwas Essen." meinte Kurtis und setzte sich auf sein Motorrad.   
  
„Warst du eigentlich schon einmal in Prag?"   
  
„Noch nicht. Ich finde, wir sollten uns wenigstens die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten anschauen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn wir bei dem Wort ‚Prag' an dieses verdammte Sanatorium denken würden. Es ist eine so schöne Stadt und es gibt hier wirklich viel zu sehen."   
  
„Bisher hatte ich auch noch keine Gelegenheit, mir überhaupt die Tschechei anzusehen. Auf jeden fall möchte ich den Hradschin und das Nationalmuseum besuchen." Ich nahm hinter ihm Platz und legte meine Arme zögernd um seinen Bauch.   
  
Während der Fahrt waren wir beide zu erschöpft, um miteinander zu reden. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen, nickte ein und wurde erst von Kurtis sanft geweckt, als wir am Hotel „International" ankamen.  
  
„Hey, Miss Croft!" flüsterte er sanft und streichelte meine Hände, die noch immer um seinen Bauch lagen. "Wir sind da."   
  
Widerwillig hob ich den Kopf. „Hmm? Oh, ja... Während du das Motorrad parkst, werde ich mich schon einmal um die Zimmer kümmern." sagte ich beim Absteigen und betrat das Hotel.   
  
An der Rezeption befand sich eine junge hübsche blonde Frau. „Zwei Zimmer, bitte."   
  
Sie musterte mich. „Ich bedaure, wir haben zur Zeit nur ein Zimmer frei."   
  
„Das ist unmöglich! Es sind weder Schulferien, noch irgendeine Hochsaison und sie wollen mir wirklich weismachen, dass das Hotel International keine zwei Zimmer zur Verfügung hat? Ich wiederhole nur ungern: mein Name ist Lady Lara Croft."  
  
Die Frau blieb stur. „Alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann, ist ein Ein-Bett-Zimmer."   
  
Gerade als ich nach dem Direktor fragen wollte, sah ich Kurtis hereintreten, winkte ihn zu mir herüber und erklärte ihm das Problem. Er sah das Mädchen charmant an und bemerkte: „Na dann werden wir uns wohl ein Zimmer teilen müssen." Ich seufzte und gab schließlich nach. Die Rezeptionistin machte Kurtis schöne Augen, lächelte, tippte dann einige Daten in den Computer und erklärte: „Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich habe übersehen, dass ein Gast bereits gestern Abend bei uns hätte einchecken sollen, aber er musste kurzfristig absagen. Hier sind ihre Zimmer." Das Mädchen sah mich kalt an und gab mir die Keycard: „Nummer 531 im 5. Stock" Sie wendete sich dann sofort an Kurtis und lächelte kokett: „und 703 im 7. Stock. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Er lächelte: „Danke. Wir hätten gerne noch zwei Zimmerschlüssel extra." „Selbstverständlich."  
  
Sie flirtete mit ihm und ich kochte vor Wut. Genervt entfernte ich mich vom Tresen und rief den Aufzug. Kurtis folgte mir und wollte gerade seine Hand auf meine Schulter legen, als die Türen sich öffneten und ich blitzschnell hineinhuschte, um die Knöpfe mit der Aufschrift 5 und 7 zu drücken.  
  
„Du solltest das Zimmer im 7. Stock nehmen." bemerkte er.   
  
„Darf man fragen, warum?"   
  
„Schönere Aussicht."   
  
„Ich nehme an, du möchtest einfach nur nicht von Madame Rezeptionistin gestört werden."   
  
Kurtis grinste. „Eifersüchtig?"   
  
„Natürlich!" erklärte ich, „In deinen wildesten Träumen!" Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er bis ins Tiefste meiner Seele schauen konnte.   
  
Im 5. Stock stieg ich hastig aus und spürte Kurtis mir folgen. Ohne mich umzudrehen, fragte ich: „Wo willst du denn hin?"   
  
„In mein Zimmer, aber anscheinend bin ich so unwiderstehlich, dass du den Gedanken nicht ertragen kannst, bald von mir getrennt zu sein."   
  
„Kurtis, Darling, ich glaube, du hast ein leichtes Koordinierungsproblem. Wir befinden uns im fünften Stock und dein Zimmer liegt im siebten Stock." erwiderte ich sarkastisch.   
  
Er war reichlich amüsiert. Kurtis hatte recht. Auch wenn ich ihn erst vor einigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, empfand ich Sympathie für ihn, versuchte aber, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Gerade als er erwidern wollte, schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab.   
  
„Ich habe nie erwähnt, dass ich es in Erwägung ziehen würde, mit dir mein Zimmer zu tauschen. Du möchtest doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass ein solcher Macho wie du mit einer solchen Frau nicht im Handumdrehen fertig wird?"   
  
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, steckte ich die Keycard ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. „Lara!" Seine ruhige aber bestimmte Stimme zwang mich, mich umzudrehen. „Ich hole dich um 18h zum Essen ab." Statt zu antworten, knallte ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und bereute sofort mein ungehobeltes Benehmen. Das war nun wirklich nicht die feine englische Art. Was war bloß los mit mir?   
  
„Womit habe ich das verdient?" rief er. „Ich dachte, du wärst hungrig!"   
  
Sofort riss ich die Tür auf, sah Kurtis den Gang herunter gehen, und rief ihm hinterher: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du wagst es wirklich zu denken, dass du Gewalt über mich hast! Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht dein Eigentum, Kurtis Trent!"   
  
Er drehte sich um, ging mit festen Schritten auf mich zu und stellte sich direkt vor mich hin. „Was zur Hölle ist bloß los mit dir?" fragte er halblaut aber bestimmt, „warte, sag's nicht. Ich weiß, worin dein Problem besteht und du weißt es mindestens genau so gut. Ich muss weder in diesem gottverdammten Hotel, noch in dieser gottverdammten Stadt bleiben. Ich könnte einfach meine Sachen packen und zurück nach Amerika fliegen. Weißt du, warum ich es dennoch nicht tue? Mir liegt etwas an dir, Lara, aber deswegen bin ich noch lange kein Idiot! Denkst du, ich wäre blind? Ich habe keine Lust mehr, dafür verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, dass du deine Gefühle einfach nicht in den Griff bekommen kannst! Nimm dir etwas Zeit und denk mal darüber nach. Vielleicht findest du mich dann noch in meinem Zimmer."   
  
Ich konnte nicht erwidern und er behielt das letzte Wort. Alles, was er sagte, traf den Hammer auf den Kopf. Ich empfand definitiv eine starke Zuneigung für ihn und war tief in meinem Herzen sogar bereit, es zu akzeptieren, aber das Problem befand sich allein in meinem Kopf, der sich in solchen schwierigen Situationen stets durchzusetzen pflegte und meine normalen Verhaltungsweisen sofort umkrempelte.  
  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer, schloss die Tür, lehnte mich dagegen und ließ mich schlaff zu Boden senken. „Die Wahrheit tut weh", dachte ich. 


	5. Occupare Per Insidias

Kapitel V – Occupare Per Insidias  
  
Ich war an der Reihe, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte es aus ganzem Herzen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte, ohne dabei schwach zu erscheinen. Ich stieg in die Dusche und spülte meine Verzweiflung mit kochend heißem Wasser weg.   
  
Dann fuhr ich in den 7. Stock und klopfte an der Tür. „Kurtis, ich bin es, Lara." „Du hast doch den Schlüssel!" hörte ich ihn gelangweilt rufen. In der Tat, ich hatte ihn, wollte aber von Kurtis persönlich empfangen werden. „Den habe ich in meinem Zimmer gelassen." Er atmete laut auf und öffnete die Tür. „Kann ich reinkommen?" Er schritt zur Seite und ließ mich in sein Zimmer eintreten. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett, atmete tief durch und legte los: „Kurtis, ich... ich möchte mich für mein Benehmen entschuldigen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Seit meinem Erlebnis in Ägypten habe ich mich sehr stark verändert und reagiere auf manche Situationen anders als früher... Werners Tod... Kurtis, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beleidigen." Ich sah ihn schuldig an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid!"   
  
Er nahm meine Hand, zog mich hoch und sah tief in meine Augen. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, dich heute Abend zum Dinner einladen zu dürfen." Kurtis sah mein erleichtertes Lächeln, beugte sich langsam vor und fuhr wispernd fort: „Möchtest du lieber zum Chinesen, Franzosen, Italiener oder Mexikaner?" Seine starken Hände berührten meine Schultern und seine Lippen streiften meine federleicht. Mein Körper bebte und ich spürte dieses seltsame, altbekannte Flattern. So etwas ist mir seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert und ich merkte wieder, wie sehr ich es genoss. „Ich war lange nicht mehr beim Italiener" flüsterte ich, trat einige Schritte zurück und lächelte ihn an. „ich erwarte dich pünktlich um 18 Uhr vor meiner Tür." Er nickte lächelnd und ein wenig enttäuscht und ich verließ sein Apartment.  
  
Schlecht konnte ich zu einem Dinner in grabräuber-tauglichen Kleidern erscheinen und so entschloss ich mich, einige neue Sachen in einem Geschäft meines Lieblingsdesigners Versace zu kaufen. Glücklicherweise befand sich das Hotel direkt in der Innenstadt Prags und ich musste nicht lange nach dem Geschäft suchen. Ich entschied mich für eine elegante schwarze Hose und eine weiße seidene Bluse. Auf dem Weg zurück kam ich an einigen Souvenirläden vorbei und kaufte ein Geschenk für Winston, einige Postkarten für Freunde und Familie und einen Prager Stadtplan.  
  
In meinem Apartment angekommen, registrierte ich, dass es erst kurz vor 4 war und ich noch etwas Zeit für ein heißes Bad hatte. Ich ließ die Wanne einlaufen und stellte den Wecker auf 5 Uhr. Eine Stunde sollte genügen.  
  
Unsanft riss mich das monotone Fiepen des Weckers aus meinem regenerierenden und vitalisierenden Schlummer. Ich wusch mir die Haare und stieg aus der Wanne. „Ein feines Dinner war genau das, was ich brauchte." schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich fing an, meine Haare zu fönen und überlegte, wie ich sie am Besten heute Abend tragen sollte. Offen, zum Zopf, wie immer, oder zur Abwechslung einmal hochgesteckt? Nach langem und sorgfältigem Überlegen entschied ich mich für die letzte Möglichkeit.   
  
Pünktlich um 18 Uhr klingelte es an der Tür. Ich holte tief Luft und öffnete. Kurtis hatte sich ebenfalls saubere Kleidung besorgt. Er trug eine schwarze Jeanshose mit einem khaki T-Shirt. „Bezaubernd wie immer, Miss Croft." Ich hakte mich unter seinem Arm ein und strahlte ihn an. Wir gingen den Korridor herunter und stiegen in den Fahrstuhl. „Ich habe ein Auto bestellt." „Großartig! Und wer fährt?" ich sah ihn neckisch an und piekste ihm leicht in die Rippen. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und ich fühlte mich wie ein achtjähriges kleines Mädchen. „Der Chauffeur, natürlich" entgegnete er ernst.  
  
Vor dem Hotel hielt ein dunkelblauer Mazda. Ganz gentleman-like öffnete Kurtis mir die Tür und stieg selbst auf der anderen Seite ein.  
  
„Wohin darf ich euch bringen?" fragte der Chauffeur und verriegelte die Tür. Mein Begleiter schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.   
  
„Kurtis?"   
  
„Zum Hradschin" entgegnete er.   
  
Verwundert sah ich ihn an. „Wollten wir nicht zum Italiener?"   
  
„Eins nach dem anderen, Lara, ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Sie." Sie? Seit wann siezte mich Kurtis? Fragend sah ich ihn an, erwiderte seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und dachte an den schönen bevorstehenden Abend mit ihm.   
  
Mein Blick streifte passiv im Wagen umher. Schließlich fiel meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen, dürren Chauffeur mit Vollbart.   
  
„Entschuldigung?" machte ich auf mich aufmerksam. Sein kritischer Blick wanderte zum Rückspiegel. „Ich habe das Gefühl, sie zu kennen. Wie war doch ihr Name?" Keine Reaktion.   
  
Kurtis legte seine Hand auf meine und ich lächelte in mich hinein. „Wie heißen Sie?" fragte ich erneut.   
  
Kurtis beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Es ist nicht immer gut, so neugierig zu sein." Ich sah ihn fragend an.   
  
Seine markanten Gesichtszüge veränderten sich: sie ersetzten sich mit denen Joachim Karels. „Sein Name, Lara, ist Luther Rouzic."  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Was haltet ihr davon?? (Bin ich nicht fies ^^) 


	6. Rationis Atrocis

Kapitel VI - Rationis Atrocis  
  
Ich entzog sofort meine Hand. "Karel?! Was haben Sie mit Kurtis gemacht?"   
  
"Lara, sie geben mir das Gefühl, sich sogar in einer Situation wie dieser mehr um diesen Lux Veritatis zu kümmern, als um sich selbst! Es geht ihm gut, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die Rezeptionistin leistet ihm gerade etwas Gesellschaft."   
  
Ich überhörte den letzten Satz. "Wo bringen Sie mich hin?"   
  
"Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren, meine Liebe. Können Sie sich an mein Angebot, sich mit mir zu verbünden, erinnern? Ich gebe ihnen eine zweite Chance." Meine gelangweilte und abweisende Miene sagte mehr als Tausend Worte und er fuhr fort: "Wenn Sie nicht aus freien Stücken zu mir kommen wollen, geben Sie mir keine Andere Möglichkeit, als Gewalt anzuwenden. Sie haben zwar einen Cubiculum Nephili getötet, aber es befinden sich noch zwei weitere auf dieser Welt. Um diese zu erwecken, brauche ich Blut. Und Ihres scheint mir dafür am geeignetsten zu sein. Sie sind außerordentlich stark, Lara, genau wie ich. Stellen Sie sich vor, Ihr Blut mit dem meinen verschmolzen, alle Kräfte vereinigt. Verwandlung ist der Schlüssel, Lara. Der Nephilim wird durch diese universelle Kraft in ein mächtiges Wesen verwandelt, das absolute Macht über die gesamte Menschheit ausüben und sie gnadenlos vernichtet wird. Der Nephilim wird zu Gott werden. Ein Teil von Ihnen wird zu Gott werden. Könnten Sie darauf verzichten?"  
  
"Karel," begann ich und wurde sofort unterbrochen.   
  
"Joachim. Hinsichtlich unserer zukünftigen Kooperation halte ich es für sinnvoll, etwas weniger formell zu sein."   
  
"Hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass ich gegen meinen Willen mit diesen Affären konfrontiert werde, bestehe ich auf jedwede Höflichkeitsform. Ich bin immer noch Lady Lara Croft und ich bitte sie freundlichst, mich auch auf diese Art und Weise anzusprechen. Was die Fusion betrifft, Karel, muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass mein Körper unfruchtbar ist und ich somit bedauerlicherweise nicht in der Lage bin, ein Kind zu gebären." Das war natürlich gelogen, aber schon bei dem Gedanken an ein gemeinsames Kind mit Karel wurde mir übel.   
  
"Oh nein, Sie verstehen mich ganz falsch. Seien Sie ganz unbesorgt. Ihr Körper wird in keiner anderen Weise als für die Blutzufuhr beansprucht werden."   
  
"Wirklich sehr beruhigend. Sagen Sie, mussten nicht schon genug Menschen für Sie sterben? Was erreichen Sie, wenn Sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen? Was nützt Ihnen Ihre Nephilim-Armee? Es ist absolut absurd! Ich könnte Ihre Absichten vielleicht verstehen, wenn Sie sterblich wären. Nach Ihrem Tod würde man Ihre Taten weitererzählen und sie könnten sogar als Heiliger in die Geschichte eingehen, der die Nephili von der "Schreckensherrschaft" der Menschen erlöst hat. Genau wie um 1250 vor Christus, als Moses die Juden aus Ägypten befreit hat. Ihre siechen Pläne geben einfach keinen Sinn! Als Sterbliche habe ich einen Lebenssinn zu finden. Worin besteht Ihrer? Sie haben gar keinen, sondern überlegen sich nur einige Aktivitäten, um der Eintönigkeit, Verdrossenheit und Langeweile in Ihrem Leben zu entkommen!"  
  
"Lara, Sie verstehen nichts."   
  
Ich sah ihn an und erkannte die eisige Kälte in seinen Augen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mensch jemals lächelte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemals Licht in seine Seele drang. Dennoch erinnerte ich mich, derart tote Augen schon einmal gesehen zu haben - bei einem Hai. "Dann erklären Sie es mir. Ich würde es gerne verstehen!"  
  
"Ich bin ein Nephilim," begann er, "Verstoßen aus dem Himmel, muss ich nun unter Menschen weilen und meine Seele von grausamen Erinnerungen quälen lassen. Haben Sie sich denn nie einsam gefühlt, Lara? Wissen Sie, was es heißt, eine Ewigkeit einsam zu sein? Wissen Sie, wie das ist? Es ist so, wie wenn Sie sich in einem versunkenen U-Boot tief auf dem Grund des Ozeans befinden. Sie hoffen auf Hilfe, wissen doch genau, dass Sie niemand vermisst und jemals retten wird. Ja, ich habe mich vom Bösen verführen lassen, aber nur, weil es für mich keine andere Lösung gab. Ich will nicht mehr allein sein in dieser Welt! Seien Sie nicht herzlos! Helfen Sie mir, Lara."  
  
"Wenn Sie wüssten! Oh ja, ich habe abgrundtiefe Einsamkeit am eigenen Leib gespürt! Aber Sie, Sie gehören nicht in diese Welt! Der einzige Platz für Sie ist unter Gleichgesinnten. Sind Sie wirklich so selbstsüchtig, dass Sie für Ihre eigene Genugtuung das Leben auf der Erde auslöschen möchten? Weil Sie die Menschen dafür hassen, dass es ihnen gut geht und dass sie glücklich sind? Dafür möchten Sie unser Blut vergießen? Mein Blut?"  
  
"Sie sind auserwählt."  
  
"Hören Sie auf mit Ihren Spielchen, Karel, und lassen Sie mich endlich gehen!"  
  
Der Mazda fuhr in eine Tiefgarage. Zwischen den beiden Rücksitzen wurde eine Glaswand hochgefahren. Ich erwartete das schlimmste und stieß mit aller Kraft mit den Beinen gegen die Fensterscheibe, doch das Glas ließ sich nicht aufbrechen. Wie erwartet stieg der Geruch eines farblosen Gases in meine Nase. Sofort wurde ich schläfrig und driftete in einen unruhigen Schlaf. 


	7. Captivus Invitus

Kapitel VII - Captivus Invitus  
  
Ich erwachte in einem gemütlichen Doppelbett an Bord eines Privatflugzeuges zu den sanften Klängen von Faurés Requiem Op. 48 "Sanctus". Wie lange hatte ich wohl schon geschlafen? Wohin wurde ich gebracht? Ich wollte mich strecken, konnte jedoch weder Arme noch Beine bewegen. Ich geriet nicht in Panik, sondern verschaffte mir wieder erst einmal einen klaren Kopf.   
  
Entführt von Karel, um für seine krankhaften Pläne ausgenutzt zu werden. Mein Blut wollte er verwenden, um damit weitere Nephili zu züchten und dann die Menschheit auszulöschen.   
  
Dabei wollte ich bloß noch einige Tage in Prag verbringen und dann wieder zu meinem Anwesen in Surrey zurückkehren.   
  
Ich hatte mich verändert, war nicht mehr die einstige Wildheit. Ägypten hat mich berührt und hat mich weicher werden lassen. Im Alter von 21 Jahren wurde ich Earl William von Chestershire versprochen. Als Kinder und Jugendliche hatten wir ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und ich hatte ihn wirklich gern, doch Liebe stand damals wie heute außer Frage.   
  
Nach meiner Rückkehr nach England habe wieder ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern aufgebaut und mich mehr den ‚normalen' Dingen im Leben einer Herzogin gewidmet. Das beinhaltete unter anderem Empfänge wichtiger politischer Persönlichkeiten und der sozialen Oberschicht, sowie öffentliche Auftritte. Es kam sogar dazu, dass ich mich von meiner Mutter Andrea habe überzeugen lassen, in den Bund der Ehe zu treten und für Nachkommen zu sorgen. Außerdem wäre es doch äußerst vernünftig, die angeknacksten Beziehungen zwischen Surrey und Chestershire aufzufrischen und die beiden Grafschaften zu vereinen!  
  
  
  
William stellte mir einen Antrag bei romantischem Kerzenlicht und exquisitem Dinner. Obwohl ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, mit diesem Mann später Kinder haben zu werden und mit ihm alt zu werden, nahm ich ohne zu zögern an - hauptsächlich meinen Eltern zuliebe. Wir verlobten uns am Tag vor meiner Abreise nach Frankreich und legten die Hochzeit für den 20. Dezember fest. Diese Fehlentscheidung wurde mir erst dann bewusst, als ich in Paris Kurtis kennen lernte und er mich wieder an Freiheit und Ungebundenheit erinnerte.   
  
Doch nun bestand meine Aufgabe erneut darin, die Welt zu retten. Mein Körper war noch immer komplett gelähmt und meine Lage absolut hoffnungslos. Ich musste mehr über Karels Pläne erfahren und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als nach ihm zu rufen.   
  
Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat mein Entführer, mit einem kleinen Aluminiumkoffer in seiner linken Hand. "Ich hoffe, Sie konnten sich ausruhen." sprach er, setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett, öffnete den Koffer und entnahm eine Spritze mit relativ langer Nadel. "Was die Narkose anbelangt - reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme." sagte er, während er meine rechte Hüfte desinfizierte und die Nadel in meinen Körper einführte. Die kühle Flüssigkeit trat aus der Spritze und rannte brennend durch meine Venen. Einen Augenblick lang war ich ohne Orientierung und wurde dann von Schmerzkrämpfen geschüttelt. Die Qualen ließen nach und ich bekam allmählich wieder Gewalt über meinen Oberkörper. Ich stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen und wartete darauf, bis meine Beine von der Narkose erwachten.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt nichts überstürzen, Lara." sprach er mit kühlem Lächeln, "Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass es recht unangenehm ist, die eigenen Beine nicht zu spüren, aber ich möchte Ihnen die Qualen einer weiterer Spritze in ihre Wade ersparen. Ruhen Sie sich aus, solange sie können. Wir werden in ungefähr anderthalb Stunden landen." Er wendete sich von mir ab, nahm den Koffer und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als ich mich räusperte und mich nach dem Reiseziel erkundigte.   
  
"Sobald wir einige Sachen in Ephesus erledigt haben, werden wir nach Cappadocia aufbrechen." sagte er kühl, "Ich rate ihnen wirklich, sich nicht zu überanstrengen. Sie werden dort ihre gesamte Kraft benötigen. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse - bevorzugen Sie Huhn oder Fisch?" fragte er und richtete einen kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett auf.   
  
Karel wollte demonstrieren, dass er mich lenken konnte, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ich war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihm entkommen konnte. Schnell musste ich einen Weg zu finden, mit Kurtis zu kommunizieren und ihm mitzuteilen, wo ich mich befand. Auf ein Telefon konnte ich in diesem Moment wohl nicht hoffen.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne Rotbarsch" entgegnete ich kühl und brachte meinen Oberkörper in eine senkrechte Position, "und ein Buch."  
  
"Mit Büchern kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber ich kann Ihnen gerne eine Times bringen. Im Übrigen stelle ich fest, dass Sie sich schon ganz gut an ihre Lage gewöhnt haben, nicht wahr?" "Gewiss doch" entgegnete ich genauso falsch, "ich versuche doch nur das Beste aus der Situation zu machen". Er brachte mir den bestellten Fisch und die Times, wünschte mir einen guten Appetit und verließ den Raum.   
  
Der Fisch war ausgezeichnet und hatte absolut nicht nach Flugzeugessen geschmeckt. Mit der Zeitung konnte ich nicht viel anfangen. Eine fehlende Seite würde sofort bemerkt werden, also las ich desinteressiert den Regionalteil.  
  
Gute fünfzehn Minuten erschien ein relativ kleiner, südländisch aussehender Flugbegleiter, um das Essen wegzuräumen. Er beugte sich zu mir und drückte mir dezent eine Ampulle in die Hand. "Ein Serum gegen die Narkose. Vertrauen Sie mir." Skeptisch musterte ich ihn. "Warum tun Sie das?" "Schhh... hier sind überall Überwachungskameras installiert," flüsterte er hastig, während er das Tablett aufhob. "Karel hat meine Nieren entfernen lassen und es ist nur noch eine Frage von Stunden bis ich sterbe. Aber Sie, Sie können es schaffen. Retten Sie sich... und die Menschen. Trinken Sie jetzt!" Er war im Begriff zu gehen. "Warten Sie... wie ist Ihr Name?" fragte ich. Traurig blickte er mich an: "Tote haben keine Namen."   
  
Seltsamerweise hatte ich das Gefühl, ihm wirklich vertrauen zu können und trank das süßliche Elixier sofort, als er gegangen war. Für einen Moment überkam mich ein Gefühl der Schwindelkeit und ich musste mich an der Satinbettwäsche festkrallen. So schnell, wie dieser Effekt einsetzte, hörte er wieder auf und ich spürte wieder Kraft in den Beinen. 


	8. Fuga

Kapitel VIII - Fuga  
  
Nach der relativ weichen Landung wurde ich wie ein Invalide in einen Rollstuhl gehievt und in ein Militärjeep geladen. Glücklicherweise schien niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass ich wieder die volle Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlangt hatte. Karels Komplizen machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, mich anzuketten, hielten aber trotzdem stets einige Meter Sicherheitsabstand von mir. Was mich jetzt erwartete, war ein Kinderspiel: den richtigen Augenblick abwarten, um mich dann elegant aus meiner Lage zu befreien.  
  
In der Abenddämmerung erreichten die drei Jeeps die Stadt Ephesus an der Westküste der Türkei. Vor uns erstreckte sich das majestätische Große Theater auf dem westlichen Hang des Panayirdag. Es war recht kühl und eine frische Brise ließ mich leicht frieren. Zwei Männer hoben meinen Rollstuhl und setzten ihn vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Südlich des Theaters schritten wir den Heiligen Weg entlang, vorbei an den Trümmern des Marktplatzes, den Brunnen mit Wasserleitungen und Kanalisationen, zum Embolos, dem Zentrum des Ephesus. Am Ende des Weges bot sich ein atemberaubender Anblick: Die berühmte historische Bibliothek im Süden der Agora.   
  
"Da wären wir", sprach Karel selbstgefällig, "die Ruinen der Celsus-Bibliothek von Ephesus! Gebaut um 135 vor Christus von Julius Aquila, als Erinnerung an seinen Vater, Celsus Polemaeanus von Sardis, dem römischen Senator und Prokonsul der römischen Provinz Asia. Im westlichen Teil der Bibliothek ruht er in Frieden. Bedauerlich, dass wir ihn heute Abend stören müssen!"   
  
Vier Podien boten Platz für vier Frauenstatuen zwischen den drei Eingangstüren. Karel wandte sich zu mir. "Was können Sie mir über diese vier Damen sagen, Lara?"  
  
  
  
Er wollte mich prüfen und ich wollte mir den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen: konzentriert betrachtete ich die griechischen Inschriften auf den Sockeln: "Sophia -Tugend, Epistherma -Wissenschaft, Ennoia -Schicksal, Areta -Intelligenz. Ich nehme an, die Statuen symbolisieren Celsus' Tugenden."  
  
"Bemerkenswert!", lobte mich Karel spöttisch.   
  
Mein Rollstuhl wurde sanft die neun breiten Marmorstufen in den Hauptraum heraufgetragen. Die Vorderfront war zwar zweigeschossig, aber der Innenraum bestand nur aus einem großen einzelnen Saal. Die inneren Wände waren aus Nischenreihen in drei Etagen gebildet und bestanden komplett aus farbigem Marmor. In der Mitte des Saales befand sich ein Podest mit der zeitlosen, stark zerfallenen Steinfigur der hellenischen Schutzgöttin Athene.   
  
Gezielt ging Karel zur Mitte der Westwand des Raumes, bückte sich und tastete ein paar Bodenfliesen ab. Drei lockere Steine wurden herausgehoben und ein quadratisches Loch kam zum Vorschein. Er griff hinein und zerrte an einem Hebel. Ein Mechanismus wurde ausgelöst. Eine der Nischen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand verschob sich und legte einen engen, dunklen Gang frei. "Athene,..." er hielt ehrfürchtig inne, "die Katakomben wirst du diesmal nicht beschützen können." er wandte sich an seine Gehilfen. "Bereitet alles für die Prozedur vor! Grayson! Bonnot!" Zwei große Männer in Archäologenmontur traten vor und nahmen zwei Papierrollen entgegen. "Das sind die Pläne. Studiert sie gut und besorgt mir den Stein!"  
  
"Tempel und Grabstätten sind deine Elemente", dachte ich, "und im Moment scheint es keinen anderen Ausweg zu geben..." Blitzschnell sprang ich aus dem Rollstuhl, sprintete in den soeben freigelegten Gang und hörte Karel hinter mir fluchen, jedoch niemanden mir nachkommen. Nach ungefähr dreißig Metern verlangsamte ich das Tempo, blieb stehen und horchte. Allem Anschein nach wollten sie mir noch nicht folgen. Der Tunnel war aus Stein. Kühl, feucht und fest. Je weiter ich ging, desto tiefer schien er in die Erde hinabzuführen und desto dunkler wurde es. Im Schritttempo ging ich weiter, stieß auf eine Wendeltreppe und stieg sie hinab.   
  
Der Gang wurde etwas breiter und allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die Finsternis. In die marmornen Wänden waren Szenen der griechischen Mythologie eingemeißelt. Furchteinflößende Bestien waren zu erkennen und in jedem Abschnitt hielten die dargestellten Figuren die Hände vor das Gesicht. Julius Aquila schien die Statue der Athene also bewusst im Lesesaal der Bibliothek errichten lassen. Er muss von diesen Gängen gewusst haben. Ich folgte dem Korridor, der sich jetzt schlängelte und immer tiefer führte.   
  
Vorsichtig bog ich um eine Ecke und sah den Tunnel in eine Halle münden, an dessen Ende ein kleines Licht zu vernehmen war. Direkt vor mir lag eine vollständig bekleidete Leiche - halb Skelett, halb Mumie - mit einer Machete in der Hand, auf dem Boden. Etwas konnte nicht stimmen. Warum ist er ausgerechnet an diesem Platz gestorben? Ich packte ihn an den Hosenbeinen, zog ihn zu mir herüber, durchstöberte seine Taschen und fand zu meinem Erstaunen eine Magnum und zwei Magazine. Ich untersuchte den Kadaver nach der Todesursache. Der Schädel war gespalten - höchstwahrscheinlich durch eine riesige Klinge. Die alten Griechen gingen in der Regel zwar wesentlich sparsamer als die Mayas oder Ägypter mit Fallen um, doch bauten sie Mechanismen, die mindestens genauso präzise waren und ausgezeichnet funktionierten.   
  
Mit fester Hand griff ich nach einem Schienbein und löste es heraus. Ich kniete mich und stieß mit ausgestreckter Hand mit dem Knochen auf die erste Fliese in der angrenzenden Halle. Das Gebein hatte kaum den Boden berührt, als ein lautes Luftrauschen einige Zentimeter über meinem Kopf hinwegzischte.   
  
Ein rasiermesserscharfes Schwungpendel schwang noch immer hin und her. Sofort sprang ich auf und hechtete hindurch, als sich die Möglichkeit ergab. Ich bestaunte die einfache Mechanik der Falle. Das Pendel war an der Innenseite des Saales an zwei Rollen angebracht. Als es fast zum Stillstand gekommen war, rastete die Klinge ein, wurde langsam gehoben und wieder in die Ausgangsposition gebracht. Einfach und tödlich. 


	9. Atrium A Auxo

Kapitel IX - Atrium A Auxo  
  
Die elliptische Halle, in der ich mich befand, erinnerte stark an das römische Kolosseum. Mächtige bildverzierte ionische Säulen verherrlichten Apollon, den griechischen Gott der Musischen Künste und des Lichtes, Auxo, die Göttin der Verblendung und Thanatos, den Gott des Todes, und bewahrten den monumentalen Saal vor einem Einsturz.   
  
Das schwache Leuchten, was ich als Fackel zu identifizieren geglaubt hatte, war verschwunden. Befand sich außer mir noch jemand in diesem Gewölbe oder hatten meine Augen mir einen Streich gespielt? Zweifelsohne musste ich auf der Hut sein. Lautlos huschte ich zur Ostwand, stellte mich mit dem Rücken dagegen, damit ich den gesamten Raum überblicken und nicht aus dem Hinterhalt überrascht werden konnte. Ich entsicherte die Magnum.  
  
Plötzlich flog eine orangegelb leuchtende flache Scheibe durch die komplette Dunkelheit knapp einen Meter an mir vorbei.  
  
"Chirugai?" entfuhr es mir. Meine Augen folgten der Klinge. Sie überschlug sich einige Male in der Luft und wurde sicher von einer männlichen Hand gefangen.   
  
Kurtis lächelte mich an und schritt geradewegs auf mich zu.  
  
Schnell führte ich ein Rückwärtssalto aus und zielte auf ihn. "Karel!", grinste ich, "Noch einmal werde ich mich nicht von Ihnen täuschen lassen!"   
  
Er schien verwundert zu sein. "Karel? Kurtis!"   
  
"Extrem witzig! Was ein Zufall, dass du dich ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit in dieser Stätte mit mir befindest. Aber gut, ich gebe dir genau eine Minute, um es mir zu beweisen!" Noch immer zielte ich auf ihn. Er antwortete nicht und ich wurde ungeduldig. "Na? Noch eine halbe Minute."   
  
Krampfhaft dachte er nach: "In Eckharts Labor hast du mich durch deine außergewöhnliche Aura gerettet. Du lässt dir nicht gerne vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast,..."  
  
"Fünfzehn Sekunden..."   
  
"... und du bist extrem eifersüchtig."   
  
"Eifersüchtig?..." sprach ich gelassen.  
  
Er unterbrach mich: "Natürlich! In deinen wildesten Träumen!" Mein überhebliches Grinsen verwandelte sich in eine ernste Mine. Ich senkte die Waffe, sah ihn fassungslos an und lachte auf einmal auf. Es war wirklich Kurtis und dessen war ich mir ganz sicher. Er lächelte mich an.   
  
"Ich wundere mich, wie du es geschafft hast, zu entkommen!"   
  
"Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen! Schnell! Wir einen Weg nach draußen finden."   
  
Wir näherten uns einem Korridor, als ich mich an die Worte meines Entführers erinnerte: "Warte! Karel hat etwas von einem Stein in den Katakomben erzählt, aber nach Krypten sieht es hier nicht wirklich aus. Wir müssen ihn zuerst finden!" "Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich bin durch die Katakomben hereingekommen." Er holte einen Stofffetzen aus seiner Tasche und packte den Inhalt aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein faustgroßer ovaler blauer, von innen gelb leuchtender Stein, ähnlich dem Mondstein. "Caecitas - Stein der Verblendung." erklärte Kurtis, "Er verfügt angeblich über eine gewaltige Macht, wenn er durch einen bestimmten Trunk in einer der Felskapellen in Cappadocia aktiviert wird. Bei meiner Aufnahmeprüfung der Lux Veritatis musste ich hier einige Prüfungen bestehen und eine der Aufgabe bestand darin, dieses Artefakt zu finden. Allerdings wundert mich, warum..." Er wurde durch das Auslösen des tödlichen Schwungpendels, dem ich knapp entkommen war, unterbrochen. Einer von Karels Archäologen war durchgekommen.   
  
"Schnell! Wir müssen hier raus!" flüsterte Kurtis und zog mich hinter eine Säule. Er kletterte auf einen Podest, sprang an die Wand und krallte sich an einem unscheinbaren Spalt fest. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich eine flache runde Mulde mit fünf länglichen Löchern an der Innenwand der Vertiefung. Schnell wurde das Chirugai vom Gürtel entfernt und an die Aushöhlung gebracht. Die Klingen schossen heraus. Es passte perfekt. Einen Augenblick passierte nichts. Auf einmal nahm ich ein fremdartiges Geräusch wahr, ein Grollen wie von einer riesigen Maschine. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung ließ riesige Steinplatten vor die beiden Eingänge dieser Halle herunterfallen. Kurtis entnahm die Chirugai, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und rollte sich ab. "Seltsame Fallentechnik für Griechen oder Römer." stellte ich fest. "Nicht irgendwelche Römer - Lux Veritatis! Damals gab es auch schon Probleme mit Grabräubern. Komm!" Der Archäologe hatte uns entdeckt und war im Begriff, mit seiner Pistole auf uns zu zielen, als die Chirugai durch die Luft schnellte und dem Mann die Waffe gnadenlos aus der Hand schlug. Kurtis war in der Hocke und verschränkte die Handflächen. "Lara, Schnell! Ich bringe dich hoch!" Ich rannte auf ihn zu, setzte meinen rechten Fuß auf und wurde blitzschnell in hohem Bogen durch die Luft zu einer Nische an der Decke befördert. Ich griff nach der Kante und zog mich hoch in den engen flachen Tunnel. Kurtis folgte kurz darauf und kroch voran, bis wir an einen etwas helleren und höheren Gang gelangten.   
  
"Es ist das erste Mal in der Geschichte, dass ein Nicht-Lux Veritatis nach Aktivieren dieses Mechanismus die Halle der Auxo lebendig verlässt." stellte er grinsend fest.   
  
"Es ist ja auch das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Lux Veritatis zusammenarbeite." entgegnete ich keck.  
  
Kurtis verlangsamte seinen Gang, während er die kahlen Tunnelwände betrachtete. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, hob die Hände über seinen Kopf und tastete einen länglichen massiven Steinklotz ab. Er konzentrierte sich und drückte ihn telekinetisch heraus. Der enge Spalt war gerade breit genug für uns beide, um durchzukriechen.  
  
Wir kletterten hinaus und befanden uns in der ersten Reihe des obersten Drittels der gewaltigen Tribüne, am Anfang des Heiligen Weges und nur etwa 300 Meter von der Celsus-Bibliothek entfernt. Mittlerweile war es spät Nachts und der sichelförmige Neumond erleuchtete in mattem milchigem Licht die riesige Manege unter uns. Es war der perfekte romantische Ort für zwei verliebte Seelen. Das wussten wir beide, doch die Umstände erinnerten mich, dass wir keine Zeit hatten.   
  
Gerade, als ich zu den Stufen hinübergehen wollte, griff Kurtis nach meiner Taille und zog mich auf den Boden. Mein Atem war unruhig, "Kurtis, wir..." "Schhh" Er zeigte durch einen Spalt in der Brüstung auf die Manege. Eine bewaffnete Person befand sich in der Mitte der Bühne und blickte sich suchend um. "Wir können wohl damit rechnen, dass sie mindestens noch die ganze Nacht nach dir suchen werden."   
  
Kurtis' schwerer muskulöser Körper nagelte mich erbarmungslos fest. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen sahen tief in meine und er ergriff die Gelegenheit: er küsste mich. Ich wollte zurückweichen. Der Kuss - ich schloss die Augen und überließ mich ihm - war mit keinem anderen Kuss in meinem Leben zu vergleichen. Er war mehr als die Begegnung von Lippen und Zungen. Er erzeugte in mir grelle Lichtzuckungen, so, als hätte ich einen unbeschreiblichen Sonnenuntergang vor mir. Langsam, geduldig, freigiebig. Noch nie hatte mich jemand so berührt. Nicht so.   
  
Als er den Kopf zurückzog, begriff ich, dass ich ihn fest umschlungen hielt und meine Fingernägel in seinen Körper grub. Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock für mich. Was trieb mich? Was hatte Besitz von mir ergriffen?  
  
Widerstrebend löste ich mich von ihm. "Bitte," sagte ich, "bring mich hier weg." 


	10. Sensus

Kapitel X - Sensus  
  
Glücklicherweise schafften wir es, unbemerkt den Berg Panayirdag zu passieren und fanden einen halben Kilometer nördlich nahe den Ruinen der alten Stadtmauer Kurtis' Motorrad. Kurtis schien sich relativ gut in der Gegend auszukennen und brachte uns auf kürzestem Weg in die nächstgrößte Stadt Selçuk. Ich bestand darauf, diese Nacht in keinem sündhaft Hotel zu verbringen, da man uns dort sofort finden würde. Ziemlich außerhalb der Stadt fanden wir ein kleines Motel und verlangten dort nach einem Apartment.   
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich ein widerliches dreckiges Loch erwartet, aber dieses Zimmer überraschte mich in der Tat. Es war ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Quadratmeter groß, mit zwei relativ engen Fenstern an der rechten Wand. Darunter befand sich ein billiges Doppelbett mit einem Nachtschränkchen an jeder Seite und einem Schrank mit Fernseher gegenüber. Eine Tür links vom Eingang führte zu einer winzigen Küche. Durch die andere gelangte man in ein äußerst sauberes kompaktes Badezimmer mit Dusche.   
  
Ich nahm eine heiße Dusche, trocknete mich ab, zog meine Unterwäsche wieder an und verließ das Bad. Ich spürte Kurtis' Blick auf meinem Körper ruhen. Der Kuss beschäftigte mich noch immer. Aus unbegreiflichen Gründen wurde mir unangenehm und ich blickte auf. Seine Lippen formten ein Lächeln und er verschwand im Bad. Während er duschte, griff ich Kurtis' Tasche, setzte mich aufs Bett und nahm das Artefakt heraus. "Caecitas" murmelte ich. Der Stein erkaltete in meiner Hand und ich vernahm ein leises summen. Seine Farbe änderte sich in ein helles Türkis.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen und ein bleicher, noch nasser Kurtis in Boxershorts stürmte mir entgegen. "Lass den Stein fallen!" rief er bestürzt. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und warf ihn sofort auf die Bettdecke.   
  
"Kurtis, um Gottes Willen! Was ist passiert?" fragte ich. Er setzte sich zu mir und bekam wieder Farbe ins Gesicht.   
  
"Der Stein! Er reagiert mit dir!"   
  
"Karel hatte recht?" murmelte ich.   
  
Kurtis holte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete seine Haare.   
  
"Was meinst du damit, ‚Karel hatte recht'?" Er hörte aufmerksam zu, während ich von meiner Gefangennahme berichtete.  
  
"Jetzt beginne ich zu verstehen! In den Aufzeichnungen der Lux Veritatis wird von einer Flüssigkeit zum Aktivieren gesprochen, aber nirgendwo wird erwähnt, dass es sich dabei um Blut handeln könnte! Darum hat Karel sich also so viel Zeit gelassen. Er musste die Auserwählte finden! Mein Gott, Lara, der Stein muss zerstört werden!"  
  
"Kurtis, besprechen wir das morgen, okay? Ich bin wirklich müde und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen." Mein Körper kühlte sich allmählich von der Dusche ab. Ich schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke und wickelte mich ein. Kurtis schaltete das Licht aus, legte sich dazu und musterte mich besorgt. "Kalt?" Ich fror regelrecht und konnte mir denken, was er beabsichtigte. Verneinend schüttelte ich den Kopf und drehte mich auf den Rücken. "Gute Nacht, Kurtis." Sagte ich halblaut, um das Zittern meiner Stimme zu vertuschen. Hatte er mir geantwortet? Ich hatte es nicht gehört.   
  
Trotz des anstrengenden Tages merkte ich, dass es mir nur schwer gelingen würde, einzuschlafen. Gewöhnte ich mich wieder daran, was es hieß, monatelang nicht zu schlafen, weil ein Artefakt in einem Tempel gefunden werden musste? Oder war es Kurtis' Nähe, die mich unbewusst daran hinderte? Immer wieder erinnerte ich mich an den Kuss und obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht daran denken durfte, sehnte ich mich nach ihm, nach mehr.   
  
Hans Zimmer - Gortoz A Ran - J'attends  
  
Fünf Minuten lagen wir beide still nebeneinander. Dann drehte Kurtis sich in meine Richtung, stützte sich lethargisch auf den Ellenbogen und beobachtete mich nachdenklich. Im matten Mondlicht war er unheimlich sexy. Nicht dass er es nicht auch im Tageslicht war, aber jetzt konnte ich ihn zum ersten Mal in Ruhe betrachten. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und wir sahen einander einige Zeit schweigend an. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Kurtis führte einen Finger zu meinen Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte recht. Worte waren jetzt überflüssig. Dieser Mann ließ mich die gesamte Welt vergessen. Wir waren wie Seelenverwandte. Es war, als könnte er in meinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Genauso erging es mir auch. Ich spürte nicht die kopflose, stürmische, wilde Leidenschaft in seinem Blick. Er sah mich an, als würde er mich schon sein ganzes Leben kennen und mir seit seiner frühesten Kindheit vertrauen. Ich sah Liebe.  
  
Seine warme Hand glitt unter die Decke und legte sich sanft auf meine. Ich schloss die Augen und prägte mir diese Berührung ein. Ich wollte ich diesen Moment einfach nicht wieder loslassen. Die andere Hand legte sich um meine Taille und zog mich langsam und sanft an seinen Körper. Diese zärtliche Berührung ließ meinen Körper erbeben. Vorsichtig hob er meinen Kopf und beugte sich zu mir. Wir küssten uns. Wieder spürte ich die gleiche Sensation wie in Ephesus, während sich unsere Beine unbewusst verflochten. Ich schmiegte mich fest an ihn und legte meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er löste meine Haare und strich mehrmals sanft durch sie hindurch.   
  
Ich war erschöpft und hatte schon lange keine Zuwendung bekommen. Ich genoss dieses Gefühl und verdrängte meinen Verlobten, meine Eltern und die verdammte Society.   
  
Federleicht streifte Kurtis' Hand meinen sensiblen Hals entlang und er strich über meine Brüste. Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Er versetzte mich in Extase. Die andere Hand berührte meinen Rücken und streifte zart meinen Po und meine Oberschenkel herunter.   
  
Alles, was jetzt zählte, war der Moment. Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte meiner Großmutter, ‚dem Augenblick Dauer verleihen.' Als kleines Mädchen hatte ich diesen Satz nie verstanden und jetzt befand sich die Antwort darauf direkt in meinen Armen. Das also war Romantik. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich lächelte dankend und zufrieden.  
  
Seine Lippen berührten meinen Hals. "Gute Nacht, mein Engel" flüsterte er. 


	11. Praeceps Evexi

Kapitel XI - Praeceps Evexi  
  
Der Raum roch angenehm nach frischem Regen, als ich aufwachte. Draußen war es noch sehr dunkel. Ein gelegentlich über den Himmel zuckender Blitz erhellte von Zeit zu Zeit den ganzen Raum und dumpfes Donnerrollen war in der Ferne zu hören. Schläfrig schaute auf die Uhr und registrierte, dass ich erst gut zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Betrübt drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und erblickte einen friedlichen ruhigen Kurtis wie ein Baby neben mir schlummern.   
  
Er hatte mich glücklicherweise letzte Nacht zu nichts gezwungen, was ich später hätte bereuen können. Ich hätte zwar garantiert nichts bereut, aber ich konnte mir einen solchen fatalen Fehler nicht erlauben, egal, wie sehr ich glaubte, ihn zu lieben. Ich war verlobt.  
  
Kurtis' Haare lagen wirr über seinem Gesicht verteilt und animierten mich dazu, eine von den Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. Wann sonst würde ich die Möglichkeit dazu haben? Kaum hatte seine Stirn berührt, als Kurtis plötzlich die Augen aufriss und hochsprang.   
  
"Lara! Wir müssen sofort hier weg! Ich habe Karel und seine Männer gesehen! Er wird in einigen Minuten hier sein!"   
  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. "Kurtis, du hattest einen schlechten Traum. Leg dich wieder hin." Ich rollte mich genüsslich auf ihn, doch er drückte mich sanft weg.   
  
"Es war kein Traum, Lara. Es war eine Vision!"   
  
Ich seufzte und stieg schleppend aus dem Bett. "Bist du dir sicher?"   
  
"Absolut! Drei Jeeps waren in der Nähe der Hauptstraße von Selçuk unterwegs."   
  
Hastig zogen wir uns an, packten unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg zu Kurtis' Motorrad. Der kalte strömende Regen durchnässte uns gnadenlos bis auf die Knochen. Kurtis bot mir einen Platz zwischen sich und dem Steuer ein, doch ich lehnte ab.   
  
"So wie ich das sehe, werden wir viele Ausweichmanöver vornehmen müssen. Es ist besser, wenn ich dich nicht am Fahren behindere und unsere Verfolger lieber mit der Magnum und deiner Boran X ein wenig abschrecke."   
  
"Es ist zu gefährlich!"   
  
"Sag mir bitte nicht, was gefährlich ist! Ich weiß es mindestens genauso gut wie du." Es klang etwas harscher, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Diese plumpe Reaktion war einfach Folge einer kompletten Übermüdung. Sofort wechselte ich den Tonfall. "Außerdem braucht Karel mich lebendig."  
  
"Karel wird mit allem gerüstet sein. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an deine Schockwaffe in Paris!"   
  
"Woher...?"   
  
"Ein anderes Mal. Wenn er dich damit erwischt, während dass du hinter mir sitzt, können wir unsere Mission vergessen! Bitte setz dich vor mich!"  
  
Das hatte mich überzeugt und nahm zwischen Kurtis und dem Steuer Platz. Wir verließen Selçuk und fuhren in relativ zügigem Tempo südwestlich in Richtung der Hafenstadt Kusadasi. Kurtis beabsichtigte, von dort mit einem Schiff über Samos nach Athen zu gelangen, um dort Untersuchungen bezüglich der Nephili durchzuführen.  
  
Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Sonne, angekündigt durch das langsame Aufglühen über den türkischen Bergen, schob sich über den Bergkamm und tauchte die Straße vor uns in unbeschreiblich frisches, aprikotfarbenes Morgenlicht. Gemütlich lehnte ich mich zurück und betrachtete ehrfürchtig diesen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang. Kurtis' linke Hand löste sich vom Steuer, schlang sich besitzergreifend um mich und ich spürte einen federleichten sinnlichen Kuss im Nacken.  
  
Wir rasteten kurz, nahmen schnell ein kleines Frühstück zu uns und fuhren weiter gemütlich die türkische Westküste entlang. Zu unserer rechten erstreckte sich das sonnige weite Meer und die zauberisch lockenden Küsten der Türkei. Auf der anderen Seite wurde die steile Straße mit hohen Hügelwänden begrenzt. Bald würden wir die Hafenstadt erreichen.   
  
Plötzlich merkten wir, dass unser Fahrzeug von drei Militärjeeps verfolgt wurde. Diese waren voll besetzt mit Karels bewaffneten Komplizen. Allerdings wagte vorerst niemand, auf uns zu schießen.  
  
"Na endlich", stellte ich ironisch fest und entsicherte die Magnum,"ich habe schon gedacht, dass Karel uns nie finden würde!"   
  
  
  
Kurtis lächelte und fuhr im Zickzack auf der schmalen Straße hin und her, die uns den Berg hinauf führte, als das Maschinengewehr im ersten Jeep zu feuern begann. Das Rattern der MG-Salven hallte von den Bergwänden wider, doch kein einziger Schuss traf uns oder das Motorrad. So schlecht konnten Karels Männer nicht ausgebildet worden sein. Offensichtlich wollten sie uns nur verängstigen.  
  
Ein zweiter Jeep schien weiter oben auf einer Aussichtsplattform auf uns gewartet zu haben, fuhr los und bremste uns leicht ab. Bald hatten wir den Gipfel des Berges erreicht und die Straße begann, sich zu weiten. Die beiden hinteren Fahrzeuge beschleunigten ihr Tempo noch stärker, teilten sich auf und überholten den Jeep, der sich direkt hinter uns befand, um unser Motorrad komplett zu umstellen.  
  
Bevor sie uns erreichen konnten, führte Kurtis eine scharfe Linksdrehung aus und lenkte das Fahrzeug zwischen die kahle Bergwand und den vorderen Jeep. Beim Vorbeifahren erschoss ich den Chauffeur, dessen schwerer Körper vornüber fiel. Der Wagen kam von der Bergstraße ab und stürzte die Klippen herunter.  
  
Am Berggipfel erwartete uns Karels Hubschrauber, aus dem sich zwei Scharfschützen herauslehnten. Kurtis lenkte das Motorrad wieder im Zickzack, doch diesmal wurde er getroffen. Ein Betäubungspfeil steckte in seiner Schulter. Ich zog ihn schnellstens heraus, doch das Mittel wirkte schnell. Ein weiterer Pfeil bohrte sich in seinen Rücken. Er verlangsamte die Geschwindigkeit, brachte das Fahrzeug zum Stehen, taumelte, und fiel herunter. "Versprich mir, dass du es schaffst, Lara!" Ich zog den zweiten Pfeil ebenfalls heraus, öffnete seine Tasche, nahm den Stein an mich und eilte zum Abhang.   
  
Die drei anderen Jeeps kamen zum Stehen. Karel stieg gelassen heraus und näherte sich mir im Schritttempo.  
  
"Miss Croft, ich muss mich doch sehr wundern! Eine echte Herzogin hätte sich doch wenigstens von ihrem Gastgeber verabschiedet!"  
  
"Nennen sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht springen sollte! Die spitzen Klippen würden meinen Körper durchbohren und das Blut, das sie so begehren, würde sich sofort im Meer verteilen. Was nützt ihnen der Stein, wenn nur ich allein in der Lage bin, ihn zu aktivieren? Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod." Schweigend marschierte er noch immer auf mich zu und ließ mir keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich glaubte an mich. Ich war eine ausgezeichnete Schwimmerin, aber was mich trotzdem stutzig machte, war das eisig kalte Meerwasser. Ich musste es wagen, denn es war meine einzige Möglichkeit. Ich rannte einige Schritte vor, vollführte blitzschnell eine 180°-Rolle, nahm Anlauf und Sprang. 


	12. Concertator Versutus

Kapitel XII - Concertator Versutus  
  
Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen angespannt. Ich streckte meinen Körper durch, hob die Arme über den Kopf und bildete mit den Händen eine Spitze, um möglichst glatt und schmerzfrei ins Wasser einzutauchen. In regelmäßigen Zügen atmete ich ruhig die frische Morgenluft ein. Immer schneller näherte ich mich der Wasseroberfläche.  
  
Ein rauschendes Geräusch irritierte mich. Es klang wie das Flügelschlagen eines riesigen Adlers, der mit enormer Geschwindigkeit direkt auf mich zuflog.   
  
Ungefähr fünf Meter vor dem Eintauchen spürte ich Hände mich gezielt auffangen. Ich drehte den Kopf und erkannte Karel. Aus seinem Rücken ragten zwei gewaltige, mit Haut überspannte Flügel, verkohlt und schwarz wie die eines Dämonen. In seinen Augen flackerte rötlicher Zorn.  
  
"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich anfangs an ihrem Mut gezweifelt habe, Miss Croft. Sie haben mir das Leben zu verdanken!"  
  
"Tatsächlich," antwortete ich in süßlich arrogantem Tonfall, „Ich hätte schon fast geglaubt, dass sie mich niemals retten würden!"  
  
Selbstgefällig lächelte er: „Glauben Sie, meine Liebe, Sie hätten diesen Sprung nicht überlebt! Jährlich begehen so viele Leute Selbstmord, indem sich von irgendwelchen Brücken stürzen, aber Sie sollten wirklich nicht an so etwas denken! Es wäre wirklich schade gewesen, wenn Ihr Leben durch solch einen unpassenden Zwischenfall beendet würde!"  
  
"Sie schmeicheln mir, Karel." zischte ich.  
  
Schweigend flogen wir zum Berggipfel hinauf. Einige Meter über dem Boden blieben wir in der Luft stehen und Karel nahm mir somit die Gelegenheit, ihn zu überwältigen und zu entfliehen.  
  
Seine Komplizen sperrten einen gefesselten, bewusstlosen Kurtis in einen Lastwagen.   
  
"Wozu brauchen Sie Kurtis?"  
  
"Kurtis?" wunderte er sich, "Ach so, Sie meinen Mr. Trent! Ich sehe, Sie hatten schon Zeit, eine Vertrauensbasis mit ihm aufzubauen. Wirklich bedauernswert! Ich hätte ihn eigentlich einfach hier liegen gelassen, aber ich erfülle nur den Wunsch eines Freundes, der ihn gerne sehen möchte."  
  
"Erkenne ich da eine gütige und wohltätige Seite an Ihnen?"  
  
"Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch, Lara." Seine Hand griff in meine Hosentasche und nahm mir den Stein ab. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals für Ihre Kooperation, was den Stein der Verblendung betrifft, aber jetzt werden wir eine lange Reise vor uns haben." Er betrachtete das Geschehen unter uns und ließ sich langsam zum Boden herab. "Keaton!"  
  
Ein hochgewachsener blonder junger Mann trat auf uns zu und verband meine Füße, als wir uns noch in der Luft befanden. Er packte meine Hände, drehte sie unsanft hinter meinen Rücken und legte mir Handschellen an.  
  
Karel landete. "Bring sie zu dem Kerl!" Keaton nickte. Seine schmierigen Finger glitten meine Figur hinunter und ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. "Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich anzufassen!" Karel stieß mich beiseite, sodass ich hinfiel, packte den Mann am Kinn und hob ihn hoch in die Luft. "Das habe ich nicht angeordnet!" Er quetschte den Kiefer zusammen und entlockte Keaton einen grässlichen winselnden Klageton.   
  
"Du weißt, was passieren wird, wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst!", drohte Karel, "Du wirst sie jetzt einfach zu dem Kerl bringen. Hast du verstanden?"   
  
Keaton nickte verunsichert und wurde hart auf den Boden geworfen. Karel hob mich vorsichtig hoch und entschuldigte sich bei mir ganz gentleman-like für das dreiste Verhalten seines Gehilfen.  
  
Keaton packte mich grob auf seine Schulter und hielt mich mit einer Hand am Po fest. Er brachte mich zum Laster, warf mich hinein und wollte gerade seine Hose öffnen, als Karel glücklicherweise nach ihm rief. "Wir sehen uns später, Süße!" grinste er und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. "Mistkerl!" dachte ich und blickte mich um.   
  
Als ich Kurtis bewusstlos an der gegenüberliegenden Wand liegen sah, versuchte ich, hopsend zu ihm zu gelangen. Der Laster setzte sich in Bewegung, ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, knallte mit dem Hinterkopf an eine Holzkiste und fiel hart auf den kalten Boden. Mich überkam ein Schwindelgefühl und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
----------  
  
"Ich hätte gerne noch ein Tonic Water." Die Flugbegleiterin der British Airways griff in den Servierwagen, holte eine Aluminiumdose heraus und beugte sich zu mir. "Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen, Miss Croft?" Ich verneinte dankend, goss die erfrischende Flüssigkeit in einen Becher, nippte kurz daran und widmete mich wieder der bemitleidenswert langweiligen Familienkomödie im Flugzeugfernsehen. Meine Augen wurden mit der Zeit schwerer und schwerer, bis ich irgendwann einnickte.   
  
Meine Nachbarin, eine ältere Frau, tippte mich leicht an die rechte Schulter. "Sehen sie die Bildstörung, mein Kind?" Tatsächlich flackerte der Bildschirm in regelmäßigen Abständen weiß auf. "Unser Flugzeug wird in einigen Minuten abstürzen, aber seien Sie ganz unbesorgt. Sie werden überleben." Ich betrachtete sie etwas zweifelnd, doch sie fuhr ernst fort: "Ich möchte Sie bitten, diese Nachricht weiterzuleiten." Sie holte einen alten ockerfarbenen zusammengerollten Stofffetzen aus ihrem asiatischen Gewand und reichte ihn mir. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Glück der Welt. Sei Buddha Ihnen gütig!" Ich wollte ihn gerade öffnen, als das Flugzeug starken Turbulenzen ausgesetzt wurde. Die Worte der weisen Frau begannen, mich zu beunruhigen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie meditieren. War das ihr Abschied von dieser Welt? Das monotone Surren der Getriebe setzte aus, der Motor spuckte und verstummte. Die allgemeine Lethargie der Passagiere verwandelte sich schlagartig in entsetzliche, unkontrollierbare Panik. Ich legte den Oberkörper auf die Knie. Das Flugzeug verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte vornüber in die Tiefe. "Ich schaffe es, ich werde überleben", autosuggerierte ich.  
  
Der Wind winselte klagend in den dürren kahlen Zweigen. Wie üblich wurde ich gejagt. Leise schlich ich einen dunklen Korridor entlang, denn der einzige Ausweg befand sich am Ende dieses Ganges. Ein Im selben Moment, als ich einen Blitzschlag vernahm, presste sich ein rundes Metallstück direkt an meine rechte Halsschlagader. Ich war nicht überrascht und meine Intuition verriet mir, dass ich heil aus dieser Situation herauskommen würde. Sanft legte sich eine Hand auf meine linke Schulter, streifte federleicht meinen Arm herunter, löste die 9mm aus meiner Hand und ließ diese auf den Boden fallen.   
  
Vorsichtig versuchte ich, den Kopf zu drehen, doch die Waffe presste sich tiefer in meine Haut. Mein Erpresser - ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass er männlich war - trat einen Schritt näher, sodass ich seinen heißen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Seine Hand berührte meine Hüfte, wand sich langsam um meine Taille und entfernte schließlich die Waffe aus meiner rechten Hand, während ich innig betete, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper nicht zu verlieren.   
  
Ein Blitz erschreckte mich. Frierend lag ich auf dem kalten Steinboden. Gerade hatte ich einen Sturz aus mehreren Metern Höhe überlebt. Werner hatte mir helfen wollen, aber wie konnte das sein? Nachdem er mehrmals versucht hatte, mich umzubringen, hatte er mir seine Hand hingehalten, um mich zu retten? Jetzt war ich wieder allein und hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie ich aus diesem trostlosen ägyptischen Loch herauskommen würde. Ich rappelte mich auf und versorgte meine Wunden.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ein gebündelter Lichtstrahl auf die Wand vor mir. Eine massive Steinschicht rollte zu Seite und setzte einen Gang frei. Meine Mutter Andrea trat lächelnd heraus, nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich durch den Tunnel, durch den sie gekommen war. Mir schien, als wanderten wir eine Unendlichkeit, bis wir schließlich an eine Holztür gelangten. Ich öffnete sie und wir befanden uns vor meinem Kinderschlafzimmer. Meine Mutter trat ans Bett und warf die Decke zur Seite. "Komm Lara, morgen ist Schule und du musst früh aufstehen." flüsterte sie sanft. Gähnend stieg ich hinein: "Aber ich bin noch überhaupt nicht müde, Mama." Sie kniete sich vor mein Bett, beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich zart auf die Stirn. Ich weiß mein Schatz."  
  
----------  
  
Streichelnd fuhr mir eine Hand über die Wange. War ich zuhause? War alles endlich vorbei? Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und erkannte Karel. Ich war noch zu sehr von meinem Knockout erschöpft, als dass ich hätte zurückzuweichen können. Wir befanden uns in einem Behandlungszimmer. Angewidert drehte ich den Kopf zur anderen Seite, erkannte einen Arzt neben dem Bett und seufzte tief. Er richtete sich an mich in schlechter englischer Sprache.  
  
"Sie hatten Glück, dass Ihr Mann sie rechtzeitig hierher gebracht hat. Sie haben viel Blut verloren und müssen sich jetzt gut ausruhen."   
  
Ich hielt es für sinnlos, den Arzt über Karels und mein Verhältnis aufzuklären. Gemeinsam mit Karel verließ er das Zimmer und sie ließen mich für den Rest des Tages allein.  
  
----  
  
Jihana, Bloody Angel, Anni23 & Cyberangel133: knutsch Dankedankedanke fuer die lieben Reviews! Macht so weiter und ihr bekommt noch die restlichen 8 (ja, sind alle laengst fertig :D)  
  
Chrissy =.= 


	13. Manus Conserere

Kapitel XIII – Manus Conserere  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war ich eigentlich noch zu schwach, um das Krankenhaus verlassen zu dürfen, doch Karel musste die Ärzte wohl bestochen haben. Solange ich mich noch in einem dermaßen schlechten Zustand befand, konnte ich mich nicht wehren. Erholung hatte ich bitter nötig. Karel führte mich behutsam zu einem schwarzen Mercedes, setzte mich hinein und legte mir erneut Handschellen an, diesmal allerdings vor dem Körper. Wenn er mich bald für seine Pläne einsetzen wollte, war ich verloren.  
  
„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Lara?"   
  
So sehr ich es hasste, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm gegenüber charmant und freundlich zu sein. „Ich habe starke Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit und fühle mich sehr schwach, aber danke der Nachfrage."  
  
„Ich habe die Ärzte nicht darum gebeten, sie früher zu entlassen, um so schnell wie möglich mit der Prozedur anfangen zu können."  
  
Fragend und überrascht sah ich in seine leuchtenden falschen Augen. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Die Umstände sind in türkischen Kliniken in der Regel außerordentlich schlecht, selbst hier, in einer Stadt in Cappadocia. Man steckt sich hier eher an, als dass man gesund wird!" Diese Worte entlockten mir ein fahles Lächeln. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich um Sie kümmern."  
  
Ganz egal, was dieses „um-Sie-kümmern" beinhaltete, war ich war froh, dadurch Zeit gewinnen und mir unterdessen Fluchtpläne überlegen zu können.  
  
Der Wagen verließ die Innenstadt von Nevsehir und fuhr einige Meilen auf der geraden öden Landstraße, bis die ungezügelte wilde Schönheit der von der Naturgewalten geformten Landschaft mir den Atem raubte. Immer schon hatte ich das Verlangen gehabt, die berühmten Feenkamine von Cappadocia zu Gesicht zu bekommen.   
  
Ungefähr 30 Kilometer südlich von Nevsehir, in Derinkuyu, fand die Fahrt schließlich ein Ende. Einige Jeeps und Lieferwagen waren nicht weit vom Eingang in die unterirdische Stadt geparkt. Ein eleganter dunkler Mantel wurde um meine Schultern gelegt. „Da unten wird es ziemlich kalt sein." Karel griff fest nach meinem Arm und führte mich durch das Labyrinth von engen und niedrigen Tuffsteintunneln und Galerien, in denen sich kleine Nischen für Kerzen und Öllämpchen befanden.  
  
Wir stiegen bis zum dritten Stockwerk hinab und vor uns erstreckten sich die grandiosen Überreste von gewaltigen Kirchen, Waffenkammern und Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete ich die zahlreichen Wandmalereien. „Wer ließ diesen Ort errichten? Byzantiner? Hethiter?"  
  
"Derinkuyu war in der Tat erst hethitisch, wurde dann von den Phrygiern besiegt. Ende des Sechsten Jahrhunderts nach Christus, im Krieg zwischen den Byzantinern und Arabern, wurde die Stadt dreimal überfallen. Als sich im siebten Jahrhundert das Christentum ausbreitete, baute man Kirchen in die Höhlen hinein und gegen Ende des siebten Jahrhunderts gehörte dieses Gebiet den Sendschuken, die ihre Kirchen mit diesen Felsbildern versahen. Im vierzehnten Jahrhundert besiedelten die Osmanen das Gebiet. Das ist zumindest die offizielle Version, aber seien Sie ehrlich, ist es nicht verwunderlich, wer diese gigantischen unterirdischen Städte angelegt haben muss warum?"   
  
„Sagen Sie es mir."  
  
„Diese unterirdischen Städte sind Heiligtümer der Nephili. Wir benutzten sie als Geburtsstätten für unsere Nachkommen. Um Neunzehnhundert vor Christus wurden wir vertrieben, alle Fetusse vernichtet. Alle, bis auf einen, der sich glücklicherweise in seinem Kokon konserviert hat und jetzt nur noch auf Lebenssaft wartet, der ihn erneut zum Leben erwecken kann."  
  
Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir: „Dieser Lux Veritatis hat ähnliche Bluteigenschaften wie Sie, Lara. Ich bitte Sie, überdenken Sie mein Angebot! Ich kann Ihnen alles bieten! Ich kann Sie unsterblich machen!"  
  
Trotzig betrachtete ich den Tuffstein unter meinen Füßen und antwortete nicht. Ein anderes Leben aufs Spiel setzten? Kurtis' Leben? Niemals würde ich ihm diesen Gefallen tun. Erwartungsvoll starrte er mich an, zögerte kurz, hob dann meinen Kopf ruckartig hoch und presste seine Lippen an meine. Angeekelt drückte ich ihn noch im selben Moment von mir weg und spuckte auf den Boden. Bitter enttäuscht verpasste er mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Sie haben es so gewollt, Miss Croft!"   
  
„Ein Gentleman hätte eine Lady nie zu einem Kuss gezwungen und hätte es erst recht nicht gewagt, sie zu verletzen!"  
  
„Halten Sie den Mund, naive Sterbliche!"  
  
„Sie haben mir nichts zu verbieten! Ich werde solange und soviel reden, wie ich es für angemessen halte!"   
  
Er rief einige unverständliche Worte und sofort traten aus der Kirche einige dunkel gekleidete Männer, darunter auch Keaton. Karel nickte ihm zu und er näherte sich mir. Kurz bevor er mich erreicht hatte, traf ich ihn mit einem geschickten gedrehten Seitwärtstritt aufs Brustbein. Er schnappte nach Luft und war im Begriff nach Hinten umzufallen, als ich meine gefesselten Hände um seinen Hals schlug und seinen Oberkörper zu mir zog. Mit einem festen Knieschlag rammte ich sein Nasenbein in den Schädel und Keaton sank leblos zu Boden.  
  
„Das ist dafür, dass Sie es im Laster überhaupt gewagt haben, daran zu denken!" betonte ich, doch er konnte mich nicht mehr hören. Die umstehenden Männer erholten sich von dem Schock, griffen dann sofort nach ihren Waffen und zielten auf mich.  
  
„Aber, aber, meine Herren! Ist das denn wirklich nötig? Ich versichere Ihnen, an meiner Stelle hätten Sie das gleiche getan." Ich wurde ergriffen, betäubt und auf eine Plattform geführt, von der man die gesamte grandiose Arena aus überblicken konnte. In der Mitte befand sich eine senkrecht stehende hölzerne Scheibe mit zahlreichen konusförmigen Löchern. An den Kanten waren vier eisernen Schlaufen angebracht. Stählerne Handfesseln schlangen sich um meine Hand- und Fußgelenke und die Männer entfernten sich.  
  
Die Aula, gut vier Meter unter, mir wurde von drei Säulen gestützt. An der Mittleren erkannte ich Kurtis, der gefesselt war und auf den ersten Blick bewusstlos schien. Besorgt rief ich seinen Namen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und hob den Kopf langsam in meine Richtung. Als er mich an dieser Apparatur gefesselt sah, senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich. Der Strick, mit dem er angebunden war, fing an, sich zu lösen. Kurtis zappelte, versuchte sich zu strecken und warf schließlich das Seil herunter. Er hatte sich durch seine mentalen Fähigkeiten befreit. Sein besorgter Blick richtete sich auf mich. Ich spürte die stumme Gewissheit, dass er mich bald aus meiner Lage befreien würde.  
  
Karel lachte höhnisch auf. „Sehr schön, Mr. Trent. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie jetzt bereit. Lasset uns beginnen!"  
  
Eine unscheinbare Tür öffnete sich. Herein trat ein Mann mittleren Alters, schlank, nicht besonders großgewachsen, mit schwarzgrauen Haaren, auffallenden Gesichtszügen und einer markanten Nase. Er trug einen seidenen rotbraunen Beduinenmantel und hielt einen kunstvoll geschnitzten Gehstock in der linken Hand.  
  
Kurtis blieb einige Sekunden wie angewurzelt stehen und fiel schließlich auf die Knie. „Vater?" keuchte er. 


End file.
